Financial institution customers have a wide variety of spending habits. In some instances, customers make purchases they later regret, terming such purchases impulse purchases. In situations where large purchases are being considered, some customers' bodies exhibit excitement because of the opportunity to make the large purchase. This phenomenon is demonstrated in many customers by an increased heart rate, which in some cases is noticeable to the customer. In some instances, customers become excited even regarding smaller purchases, and some such customers, unfortunately, cannot help themselves from buying more than they can afford. In today's financial services world, it becomes easier and easier as technologies progress to make more purchases in a given period of time. For example, many financial institutions today issue chip cards allowing customers ease of payment at point of sale terminals. As another example, many financial institutions today offer online banking functionality as well as online purchase functionality, such as making purchases from an online marketplace using a debit or credit account. Hence, a tool for assisting a customer to identify an excited physiological state during a financial activity, such as a transaction, is needed.
Therefore, a behavior modification system for assessing the likelihood of vulnerability to a predetermined undesired financial behavior and alerting the customer is provided.